Manual knitting frames comprising two spaced parallel bars, each fitted with upstanding pins, are known in the art. One such knitting frame is shown in my U.S. Pat. No. 3,967,467. Yarn is laid in a zigzag manner between the pins in successive layers. The lower layer in then lifted over an upper layer by means of a pick. This accomplishes the knitting operation. Such frames are usually held in the lap or on a table and require the use of both hands to utilize the frame and carry out the knitting operation. Such frames have great utility in connection with occupational therapy, but an appreciable number of patients are able to use one hand and have been essentially prevented from use of the prior art frames. Furthermore, in knitting articles it is frequently necessary to knot together ends of two pieces of yarn. This operation has also required the use of two hands.
The object of this invention is to provide a manual knitting frame which is provided with an auxiliary support and an auxiliary knotting device so that it can be used by a person who is able to use only one hand, as well as by others.